Una sola noche
by lovesg
Summary: Este fue mi primer fic de Sendoh y Rukawa sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero espero que les guste. Sendoh consigue una cita con el zorro y este descubre que siente algo que no le gusta. Que pasara? -En proceso- -Nuevo capitulo5
1. Prologo

¡Hola!  
Este es mi segundo fic de Slam dunk bastante más largo que el anterior y todavía en proceso. Espero que os guste. Por ahora solo es Shonen ai pero todo se andará.  
Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, no gano un duro,... ¿que mas?..   
Esta es una pequeña introducción. Se puede decir que empecé por el final ^__~  
*Entre comillas van los pensamientos  
  
Titulo: Una sola noche  
  
Prologo:  
---Nunca fui Dios, aunque toqué el cielo con mis manos.  
No fui un dios, aun después de conseguir nadar, sin ahogarme, en lo más profundo de tus ojos.  
No lo fui por sostener tu mirada de hielo sin quedar ciego.  
No lo fui por que mis dedos ardieron al acariciar cada rincón de tu piel sin tan siquiera quemar mi piel.  
Ni siquiera lo hubiera sido por tener el privilegio de amar y ser correspondido.  
Yo solo lo fui una noche por que un ángel durmió conmigo. ---  
  
Sendoh gruñó algo ininteligible y arrugó el papel sobre el que acababa de escribir su verso. Hizo una bola con el y lo lanzó a la papelera que había cerca del escritorio. La improvisada pelotilla voló hacía el cubo rebosante de escritos desechados, rebotando y cayendo fuera, (junto a otros tantos).   
Akira, se recostó en la silla y se estiró. Según el reloj eras las tres de la mañana pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Kaede?- Akira se rió suavemente. Seguramente estarás durmiendo, como siempre. No sabes lo que añoro volver a ver tu rostro mientras sueñas. Sólo entonces tienes ese gesto de paz. ¿Por qué me dijiste que sí, y ahora lo niegas?  
  
Sendoh tenía la extraña sensación de haber sujetado el mundo en una mano; un mundo que se había vuelto arena y escapado de entre sus dedos... casi como lo había hecho Kaede.   
-¿Dónde estarás ahora?- Volvió a preguntarse. El jugador pasó su mano por su pecho donde no hacia tanto su pequeño zorro había estado, recordando sus caricias, sus besos y sus uñas, clavándose en su espalda.  
  
Rukawa:  
  
Nunca quise llegar a esto... a la razón por la que años atrás ni siquiera desee haber nacido... ¿Por qué he de ser diferente? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como todos?... Da igual cuantas veces me lo pregunte por que nunca encuentro una respuesta.  
La gente, dice que soy de hielo porque ni siento ni padezco... por que no me importa nadie ni nada que no sea el básquet. Yo solo los miro sin pronunciar una palabra y solo pienso, pienso que ojala eso fuera cierto... por que, si yo fuera realmente un iceberg tu sonrisa nunca me hubiera atravesado... nunca te hubiera permitido mirarme así, ni dejado que tus labios recorrieran mi cuerpo y besaran mi boca como lo hicieron. Fui tuyo aquella noche y ni siquiera se si realmente me arrepiento. ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿De donde sacaste esa labia que me idiotiza y hace que mi corazón se acelere, como si fuera una de esas estúpidas colegialas que me persiguen?  
Solía pensar que si el mundo se acabara mañana yo moriría en una cancha pero ahora solo quiero hacerlo entre tus brazos... Antes muerto que admitiendo lo que siento. 


	2. La apuesta

Primera parte: (El día anterior)  
  
Era la hora del descanso en la preparatoria de Shohoku. Normalmente tiempo para descansar de las clases, charlar con los amigos mientras estirabas las piernas, degustar un bocadillo o incluso organizar una pequeña batalla campal que terminaría con algunas cabezas abiertas, pero hoy era diferente.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían concentrado en el gimnasio y alrededores. Al parecer alguien estaba jugando un 1 a 1 muy interesante.  
A pesar del bullicio de los improvisados espectadores ambos jugadores estaban tan concentrados que casi no notaban su presencia  
-¿Cómo van?- Preguntó una de las chicas a su compañero.  
-Dieciocho a Diecinueve a favor de ese chico de pelos en punta.  
-¡¿QUE?! ¿Quieres decir que Rukawa va por debajo?  
- Sí. Ese muchacho es muy bueno. Te has perdido como le anotaba dos tantos seguidos pero luego Rukawa se los devolvió.  
  
- ¡Paso al gran Tensai! ¡Apartaos! ¡Vamos!. ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¡El tensai llegó!- iba gritando Hanamichi mientras se abría paso hacía su Haruko, que en aquellos momentos estaba muy ocupada mirando embobada como Kaede giraba hábilmente sobre si mismo, consiguiendo engañar al defensor, se adentraba en la zona y con un potente salto encestaba, quedando por unos segundos enganchado al aro con una mano.  
  
-Diecinueve a diecinueve – le murmuró a su oponente que lo miraba con una de sus sonrisas indescifrables. Ru le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y se secó con la manga de la camisa del uniforme (le lanzó el balón con fuerza.)  
  
  
Cuando al fin Sakuragi alcanzó a la chica que se encontraba en primera fila chilló horrorizado al ver que dos tipos eran los que acaparaban toda la atención.  
-¡¿RUKAWA?¡... ¡!¿SENDOH?¡! ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí? ¿Qué diablos hace Rukawa jugando con él? ¡¡Yo soy el tensai!! ¡¡Yo debería estar jugando!! ¡¡EXIBICIONISTAS!!  
  
-Calla y aprende tensai de pacotilla- le gritó Akagi sacudiéndole una tremenda palmada en la espalda.  
  
  
En la pista solo había dos muchachos, dos jugadores dispuestos a darlo todo por ese último punto, como si en ello les fuera la vida.  
Sendoh ya estaba en el centro de la pista frente a Rukawa botando el balón sin apartar sus ojos de los de su compañero. Secó su frente con la manga de su sudadera gris y comenzó a avanzar hacía la canasta a pesar de la tenaz defensa de Kaede, que no estaba dispuesto a perder ante él.  
-Sabes que voy a encestar. Desiste ya, Ka-e-de.  
Una señal de fastidio se dibujo en el rostro del jugador número 11 del Shohoku que seguía evitando su avance.   
La pelota resonaba una y otra vez al rebotar contra el suelo y el chirrido de las zapatillas anunciaba que seria una dura batalla.  
Akira cambió el balón de mano, dio unos pasos y se abrió camino por un lado con gran habilidad. Rukawa consiguió reaccionar a tiempo poniéndose enfrente para bloquearlo pero con tan mala suerte que resbaló por el sudor que había caído en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas. El jugador del Ryonan estuvo a punto de detenerse pero necesitaba desesperadamente ganar su apuesta. Un paso, dos pasos..., tres. Akira voló, dando un gran salto en dirección al aro, alzó la mano y machacó el balón consiguiendo así vencer al zorro, a su zorro por una noche.  
-¡SÍ!- Exclamó alzando el brazo.  
  
  
-¡Sabia que no podrías! Eres malo a más no poder, zorro apestoso. Si me hubieras dejado a mí otro gallo cantaría, por que yo soy el tensai. JA JA JA. - rió escandalosamente Hanamichi.  
-Sakuragi-kun no deberías de decir eso- le reprochó Haruko.- Pobre Rukawa. Mira que abatido quedó.  
Kaede seguía en el suelo con una mano en su dolorido hombro y una mueca de decepción en un rostro que rara vez dejaba ver algo.  
Sendoh, se acercó a él con la pelota bajo el brazo y se inclinó ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó regalándole una de sus eternas sonrisas.  
-....- Kaede clavó sus felinos ojos en él y apartó su mano de un golpe.  
.  
  
El timbre que daba fin al descanso sonó y todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus clases.  
  
-No olvides nuestra apuesta. A las 8 iré a buscarte.- Le susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharle y también se marchó. 


	3. ¿Celos?

Segunda Parte:  
  
Akira se miraba frente al espejo de su cuarto mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cabellos. Se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que el jersey blanco con rayas negras y el pantalón le quedaban bien, cogió su chaqueta y fue en busca de Rukawa.   
Realmente estaba bastante nervioso ni siquiera podía creerse que Rukawa hubiera aceptado aquella apuesta aunque… si hubiera perdido el partido, ahora no podría volver a acercase a él nunca más. Fue una apuesta fuerte pero tenia mucho que ganar, toda una noche para conocer al frió Zorro del Shohoku.   
  
Cuando Akira llamó a la puerta de la casa de Kaede este le abrió en seguida salió y la cerró tras de si, casi sin mirarlo. Sendoh no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Sus cabellos todavía estaban húmedos y su flequillo como siempre ocultaba sus preciosos ojos azules, llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo casi tan bien como lo hacían sus vaqueros que eran del mismo color. Por más que intentaba disimular, Sendoh no era capaz de apartar la vista de él ni de sus pantalones.   
- ...Vamonos. Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveré a mi casa.- gruñó Rukawa al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras hacía la calle. Al pasar junto a él, Akira olió su aroma. Kaede desprendía un olor realmente agradable. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente intentando mantener esa fragancia en su memoria.  
  
Tercera Parte:  
  
Las luces de colores parpadeaban al ritmo de la estruendosa música que se dejaba oír por todo el local mientras Rukawa esperaba, sentado en un pequeño sofá, de casi tres plazas, bajo uno de los altavoces, preguntándose como demonios había terminado allí.  
  
  
Sendoh pidió a gritos un par de Coca-colas en la barra e hizo lo que pudo para regresar cuanto antes junto a su kitsune, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. (Si, ese es el apodo de Hana para Ru pero a Sendoh le hacia gracia y estaba totalmente con Hana en que los ojos de Ru se parecen a los de un zorrito así que, de vez en cuando el lo llama así pero... Rukawa no lo sabe. Bastante trauma tiene ya con que se empeñe en utilizar su primer nombre ^_^)  
El numero 7 del Ryonan colocó el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal, que había en frente del sofá, sonriendo a su acompañante que lo miraba desconfiado.  
-Es lo que me pediste. No le he puesto nada.- Se sentó junto a él y tras beber un trago y dejar también su bebida sobre la mesa pasó su mano por el hombro de Rukawa que al instante se apartó de su anfitrión, pegándose más a la pared y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
-Solo te dije que si perdía saldría contigo. NO dije nada de que te acercaras tanto.  
Al principio a Sendoh su reacción le molestó un poco pero... ¿Cuántas veces podía ver la pálida piel de su Kaede sonrojarse así? Se preguntó divertido.   
-Pero somos amigos, ¿no?- argumentó inocente.  
-Ni muerto.  
Akira se rió consiguiendo una de las infantiles caras de Ru.  
  
-¡Hey! ¡Que dos chicos más guapos! ¿Estáis solos?- les preguntó una despampanante mujer rubia con un diminuto vestido rojo que al momento se sentó en el hueco que había entre ambos. – ¿Esperabais a alguien?  
- Ya no – habló Sendoh.  
-Do'aho – murmuró Rukawa.  
-Me llamo Amaya Pérez- se presentó ella. Tendiendo una mano a el chico de los cabellos en punta que se encontraba a su izquierda.  
-Yo soy Sendoh Akira.- dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. Ella se acercó más y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.  
Kaede araño el reposabrazos inconscientemente. Ella se giró y estiró la mano en dirección a Rukawa que la miraba inexpresivo y sin la menor intención de tocar nada suyo. Al cabo de un rato la mujer bajo el nivel de su sonrisa y cabizbaja descansó sus manos sobre su regazo.  
-.... Es que no te gusto? Pero, si ni siquiera me conoces.- protestó.  
Sendoh apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y le susurró al oído, sin apartar la vista de los profundos lagos de su amigo.  
-Es que, Kaede es muy tímido.  
Rukawa estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él recordándole que no se atreviera a usar su primer nombre cuando la extranjera se agarró a él abrazándole y plantándole dos besos. El olor a alcohol que desprendía la mujer lo mareó un poco.  
-Venga, un chico como tú no puede ser tan vergonzoso. Seguro que tienen una cola enorme de admiradoras.  
-De echo si- Añadió el estudiante de Ryonan.  
-¿SI? Cuenta, cuenta.  
- Hay donde lo ves tiene un club de animadoras para él solo.  
-¿Tiene un grupo de animadoras para él solo?  
-Si, así es.-asintió Akira.   
-Pero... ejem, ejem. Y que hay de ti ¿Tu estas libre, Akira?- Preguntó seductora mientras deslizaba un dedo desde la mejilla del muchacho hacia sus labios.  
-Se puede decir que si.- él agarró su mano y la apartó cuidadosamente besándola antes de soltarla.  
-Que raro. Un chico tan atractivo no debería estar solo.  
-Pues así es. – dijo dejando escapar el aire resignado. – La verdad es que hay alguien que me gusta pero pasa de mí. ¿Verdad, Rukawa?  
Ella se giró al instante hacía Kaede.   
-¿Es verdad que hay una chica tan tonta que desaprovecha la oportunidad de compartir su vida con este pedazo de hombre? ¿Es cierto eso?  
Una enorme gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Ru mientras soportaba su bombardeo de absurdas preguntas y contemplaba la amplia sonrisa de Akira que parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.  
-Es solo un pedante latoso ¿Por qué habría de gustarle a alguien?- respondió de mala gana al tiempo que se ponía en pie.   
-Hey! A mí si me gusta.- protestó ella mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Sendoh y se abrazaba a él.   
Rukawa solo tuvo tiempo de dar un par de pasos antes de que una mano lo agarrara con fuerza por la muñeca.   
-¿Donde vas? Nuestra cita no terminó… Apenas llevas conmigo una hora.- Rukawa echó la vista atrás clavando sus ojos en la muchacha que ahora mismo intentaba volver a sentarse en el sofá ya que Akira, se la había quitado de encima como había podido. – Me diste tu palabra.- le recordó serio.  
- Solo voy al servicio. No pensé que necesitara tu permiso- le respondió soltándose de un tirón.   
  
  
Cuando Kaede salio del baño, Sendoh y su hermosa sonrisa lo esperaban en la puerta.  
-¿Nos vamos?  
-… ¿eh? Y esa?  
-¿Esa?, ¿Celos?  
Rukawa lo fulminó con la mirada:  
-Vamonos donde quieras y terminemos cuanto antes. – Sendoh lo tomó como un sí y ambos salieron fuera. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuarta Parte:  
  
Las calles fuera de las zonas de los bares estaban bastante más tranquilas y solitarias. Las luces de las farolas le daban al lugar un ambiente íntimo; eso junto al agradable tiempo de la noche lo hacían un momento perfecto.   
Sendoh, caminaba calle arriba junto al silencioso Rukawa, con sus manos en los bolsillos.  
-¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer para divertirte?- le preguntó finalmente.  
-...- Kaede lo miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros. - .... Jugar al baloncesto.  
Akira, se rió al escuchar la respuesta y Rukawa volvió a molestarse.  
-No, no te lo tomes a mal. Es que no me refería a eso. ¿No hay otra cosa que te guste aparte del deporte?  
El chico de cabellos cortos pareció esforzarse en pesar:  
-... Dormir...- respondió serio. Sendoh estaba ya apunto de desistir cuando Ru pareció animarse. – Escuchar música, montar en bicicleta y...- Ru parecía que iba a continuar pero cambio de opinión.  
-¿Y?  
-Y nada. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Si no se lo que te gusta no podré hacer nada por arreglar la noche. Ya vi que fracase miserablemente en el pub. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?  
-....  
-Podríamos ir a un italiano a un vegetariano o…  
-No, no tengo hambre.- respondió pero sus estomago le traicionó dejando al descubierto que se encontraba totalmente vació.  
-¿Que prefieres, comida italiana o americana?  
-Americana  
-Entonces iremos a una hamburguesería. Creo que hay una cerca de tu colegio. Recuerdo haberla visto la última vez que vinimos a jugar. Aquel día os ganamos también ¿no?- Preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida.  
Rukawa, pasó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el local, sin interesarse en si el presuntuoso de Sendoh lo seguía o no.  
-"Ojala te pierdas"- murmuró Kaede pero, eso no sucedió.   
  
Justo cuando estaba mirando por el escaparate del Mcdonalds Sendoh posó una mano sobre su hombro.  
-¡Hey! no deberías de andar tan rápido. Se supone que vamos juntos. ¿Qué estabas mirando?- Sendoh se acercó un poco más al cristal y pudo ver al 'Gran Tensai' sentado junto a su banda. Ahí estaba él haciendo grandes ademanes mientras su cuadrilla se reía pasándoselo de lo lindo, hasta que llego la tanda de cabezazos mortales. Akira se rió y miró a Kaede de refilón.-"Yo no pienso rendirme, Rukawa." Mejor nos vamos a otro sitio. Hoy no quiero discutir con Sakuragi. "Ni tener que compartirte con nadie"  
  
  
-Hanamichi. ¿Ese no era Rukawa?   
-¡¿Donde?!- Sakuragi se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a mirar de lado a lado con la mano sobre la frente.   
- Parece que se marchó. Estaba fuera con el tipo ese de esta mañana.  
- ¿El cuerpo espin ese? JA, JA, JA Es que vieron al gran tensai y se asustaron. Apestoso Kitsune.- Sentenció el pelirrojo aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de preocupación del que solo Yohei se dio cuenta.  
  
La verdad era que desde el partido contra el Ryonan de hacía un mes, Kitsune había estado algo extraño, incluso podría decirse que estaba más distante de lo normal. Además Hanamichi aun recordaba aquella noche que pasó frente a la escuela camino de su casa. Al pasar por el gimnasio vio la luz encendida y fue ha investigar.   
  
~ Recordando ~  
  
Al entrar en las instalaciones un joven altísimo que salía corriendo tropezó contra él tirándolo al suelo.  
  
-¡¡¿Tú?!! ¡¿Que haces aquí, Sendoh?!  
-Hola Sakuragi. No te vi. Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
¿Que es lo que...  
-Perdona pero no puedo quedarme a charlar.- Le interrumpió. - Si no me doy prisa perderé el último tren. Nos vemos.  
  
El jugador del Ryonan recogió su bolsa de deporte, que había caído al suelo tras el encontronazo y salió corriendo.  
Sakuragi sacudió su cabeza para asegurarse de que lo que había visto no era producto de su imaginación y miró hacia afuera viendo como Sendoh desaparecía. De pronto el sonido de un balón le hizo volver su atención al gimnasio. Avanzó por el pasillo sigiloso mirando a ambos lados y pegando su cuerpo contra la pared para no ser descubierto. Cuando llegó a la puerta, estas se encontraban medio abiertas y solo tuvo que asomar su cabeza un poco para ver el interior.  
  
-Kitsune- gruñó entre dientes.  
  
Rukawa se encontraba en el centro de la pista botando la pelota con fuerza mientras miraba al aro con sus fríos ojos desafiantes como si estuviera retando al inerte objeto.  
Comenzó su avance hacia la canasta con rápidos movimientos terminando la jugada machacando el balón con una rabia inusual. Volvió de nuevo al centro y repitió la misma acción una y otra vez y otra y otra...   
  
-"Ese estúpido zorro al final se hará daño. ¿Será que…? ¡Eso es!"- Una diminuta bombilla se encendió sobre su pelirroja cabeza. – "Tiene tanto miedo de lo talentoso que soy que no quiere quedarse atrás y encima le pidió al erizo que le ayudara. Lo que no sabe es que ni ellos dos juntos podrán llegar a ser ni la mitad de fabulosos que este gran tensai. Je je je"  
  
~ Hanamichi flipando ~  
-Y el mejor jugador del campeonato es… SAKURAGI HANAMICHI.  
Todo el estadio hierve de la emoción. Todos corean su nombre mientras chibi Rukawa con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las piernas sale del recinto lloriqueando.   
Sendoh se acerca para darle la mano y pedirle perdón por lo que le dijo en aquel partido de practicas.  
-Por favor perdóname gran tensai. Nunca debimos de subestimarte. Eres el mejor.- Sendoh se tira de rodillas al suelo y le hace una reverencia. – Por favor, te lo ruego se nuestro nuevo entrenador.  
-Me lo pensare ahora desaparece.  
Sendoh obedeció desapareciendo como un rayo.  
Haruko se acerca a él roja como un tomate.  
-¡Haruko-san! ¿Viste como ganamos a los presuntuosos de Ryonan?  
-Si, si que lo vi pero no digas ganamos por que el partido solo lo gano una persona  
-¡¿Quien?!  
-Tù  
-Por supuesto JA JA JA  
-Sakuragi ¿Quieres…? ¿Tú quieres…?  
  
(Un ruido fuerte lo sacó de sus fantasías)   
~ Fin del flipe ~  
  
Hanamichi volvió a mirar a la cancha con la boca abierta.  
Kaede estaba en el suelo. Al parecer en el último saltó algo no había salido bien y el zorro había aterrizado en mala postura.  
El pelirrojo lo miró sin saber que hacer mientras la pelota que había rebotando se acercaba al brazo del jugador número 11 que aun se encontraba sobre sus rodillas. Su largo flequillo cubría sus cristalinos ojos. El chico cogió la pelota, se puso en pie apoyando su mano sobre su rodilla, inmutable y para sorpresa de Hana lanzó el balón violentamente contra las vacías gradas al tiempo que su voz gritaba clara:  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Maldito seas, Sendoh!  
Rukawa cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un momento y salio de la cancha hacia el vestuario. Sus gélidos ojos mostraban furia contra él mismo y contra su perturbador.  
~ Fin del recuerdo ~  
  
-Seguro que ambos planean algo para intentar acabar con el GRAN TENSAI pero no podrán por que son unos torpes sin talento. JA JA JA JA JA.  
- Hanamichi que nos van a echar. – le rogó Yohei. Los demás asintieron.  
-Como os atrevéis. ¡TOMA!.-   
Sakuragui empezó a repartir otra tanda de sus cabezazos mortales bajo a la atenta mirada de los muy asustados clientes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos muchachos se montaron en el tren camino de la prefectura de Kanagawa. Durante el trayecto apenas cruzaron un par de palabras.

Rukawa estaba sentado junto a la ventana mirando como el paisaje iba cambiando a medida que se acercaban a su destino. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué había aceptado aquella apuesta? Una parte de él le decía que lo sabía, que era solo porque quería ser el jugador numero uno de Japón y él era su más duro adversario… La otra… le decía que aquella era una triste escusa…

El muchacho de ojos de zorro siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que se concentro más en el reflejo de Akira contra el cristal que en el paisaje. Había sido osco con él desde el momento en el que se conocieron… incluso aquella misma tarde cuando había ido a buscarle le había estado evitando y dando respuestas cortantes y aun así le sorprendía verle mirarle con aquella ternura en su rostro. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué le había escogido a él entre tantas personas que lo adoraban?

—¿Por qué yo?—Dejo escapar Rukawa en un susurró.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Sendoh.

—Nada.

Cuando llegaron apenas había luz. Sendoh le llevó hasta una hamburguesería muy conocida y pidió para los dos.

—Las patatas y la carne de la hamburguesa son lo mejor que habrás comido nunca.—Le había asegurado Sendoh.—Son casi tan buenas como las de Estados Unidos. Kaede estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al ver a la camarera llegar con el pedido no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la buena pinta que tenía. Aun así no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que son mejores si nunca has estado?—Preguntó Kaede antes de darle un buen bocado a su hamburguesa extra grande.

—Sí que he estado.—Habló Sendoh antes de morder la suya, al hacerlo el Ketchup de la hamburguesa le manchó la nariz. Kaede sonrió sorprendiendo a Sendoh.—¿Estas sonriendo?

—No. Tienes una mancha en la nariz—Replicó tendiéndole una servilleta, pero a Akira no le importó aquella respuesta. Él le había visto esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios y ojala pudiera mantenerla allí para siempre.

—¿Y bien? –Inquirió Rukawa impacientándose.

—Era muy pequeño cuando mis padres me llevaron, pero recuerdo la comida. Mis padres dicen que me pase todo el viaje protestando porque la comida no me gustaba hasta que encontramos una hamburguesería americana. Me gustaría poder acordarme de algo, pero ya te dije que era muy pequeño.

Rukawa suspiró.—Al menos tu has estado.

—Supongo que si. Hey, ¿Vistes el partido del otro día?

—¿El de los Lakers?

—Claro.

—Fue un partido increíble.

—Ronald fue el mejor.—Comentó el muchacho con los cabellos en punta.

—Que va.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta. Hablaron de su pasion por el baloncesto, del pais por el que Rukawa sentia adoración e incluso de sus estudios. Sendoh trató de pagar la cena de los dos, pero Rukawa se negó.

Una vez en la calle Sendoh volvió a hablar:—Bueno, ¿que te parece si antes de separarnos te llevo hasta la playa y echamos unas canastas?

—Perfecto.

—Tienes que enseñarme si Sakuragi te enseñó algún truco nuevo.—Dijo Sendoh entre risas.

—Idiota.

Sendoh corrió hasta su casa para recoger el balón y después bajaron hasta la playa.

La idea era haber lanzado un par de canastas y acompañar a Kaede a la estación del tren, (ir con Rukawa hasta su casa era algo que sabía que no le dejaría hacer por mucho que insistiera), pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno piensa.  
La cancha de baloncesto estaba en el centro de la playa. Estaba oscuro, pero las luces de las farolas eran suficientes para iluminar el lugar.

Gotas de sudor caían por el cuello de Rukawa hasta perderse debajo de su camiseta interior sin mangas. Hacia tiempo que habían tenido que quitarse el jersey ya que no querían manchar la prenda. Akira quedó a sus espaldas marcándole para impedirle tirar. El vello de la nuca de Kaede se erizó al sentir la respiración del otro muchacho sobre su piel. Rukawa se desembarazó de él con un giró y este le dejó pasar. La arena, que se había desplazado por el viento hasta la cancha, llenaba sus zapatillas.

Elevándose en el aire el zorro del Sohoku consiguió una nueva canasta.

—Suficiente.—jadeó Sendoh mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. —No voy a dar ni un paso más.—Habló al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre una montaña de arena.  
Kaede sonrió, pero no tanto como Sendoh cuando sintió que él se tumbaba a su lado. Estaba tan cerca que si Sendoh alargaba un brazo estaba convencido de que tocaría el cielo. Adoraba su personalidad y al mismo tiempo la odiaba por mantenerle tan lejos de él.

—¿Kaede?—Preguntó Sendoh.

—¿hmm?

Sendoh se concentró por un momento en el sonido del mar y el olor de la sal antes de continuar:—Hay algo que necesito decirte... Sé que muchas veces... Bueno...—¿Porque le estaba resultado tan difícil declararse? Tal vez porque tenía miedo de escuchar un no.—Tú me gustas mucho Kaede... Llevo fijándome en ti desde el primer día que jugasteis contra nuestro equipo. No quiero que me entiendas mal realmente me atraes, pero no es eso lo único que me hace desearte así. Daría lo que fuera por que al menos quisieras intentar salir conmigo... empezar algo... ¡Di algo!

La playa se llenó del rumor de las olas y de una suave respiración. Sendoh se acercó hasta él. Rukawa estaba dormido. El zorro del Sohoku dormía placidamente. "Tal vez fuera lo mejor" pensó el jugador del Ryonan. Sendoh miró la cara de su compañero, llena de paz. Sus dedos no pudieron evitar rozar sus labios. Eran tan suaves como los había imaginado. ¿Sabrían igual de bien? No debía hacerlo. No estaba bien, le decía una voz en su cabeza... No estaba bien…

Sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso. No iba a ser más que el roce de los labios de Sendoh contra los de Rukawa... solo eso... Sendoh apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro y profundizó aquel beso. Eran suaves como el tacto de una pluma y al mismo tiempo eran tiernos como la piel de un melocotón. Quiso morderlos para poder saborearlos, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Rukawa, aun adormilado, comenzaba a responder a su contacto.

Las manos de Rukawa se apoyaron contra su pecho sintiendo la dureza de sus pectorales. Era un sueño, pensó el chico del Sohoku y como en otros que había tenido se dejó llevar. A pesar de ser algo irreal el olor de Sendoh era mucho más vivido. En un momento como aquel solo deseaba restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que no quedara un rincón que no oliera a él. Tenía que ser un sueño porque a pesar de que nunca le habían besado sabia que no podía ser algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. El corazón le latía desbocado y su cuerpo se encendía con cada movimiento de aquella lengua experta.

—Vasta.—Rukawa lo empujó apartándolo de él.—¿Que pretendías?

—Nada... Yo...—Sendoh trató de defenderse.

—Si quieres pelea...

—Rukawa, tranquilo. Solo ha sido un beso.

—¿Un beso?—Rukawa se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios.— Tú ¿me has besado?... Me voy a casa, idiota.—Habló el jugador del Sohoku mientras el otro chico alzaba las manos en señal de paz.

—Yo... Era... era solo una broma. Siento que te lo tomes así...—Sendoh intentó reír sin que se notara muy forzado.—Espera, deja al menos que te acompañe a la estación.

—No necesito tu ayuda para llegar hasta allí.—Le respondió indignado antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Rukawa, no es por allí... y... y ya son las once... No habrá trenes hasta las seis de la mañana.

—¡No puede ser tan tarde!

Sendoh se agachó a recoger el balón: —Ven, podemos ir a mi casa. Te doy mi palabra de que mañana te acompaño al tren a primera hora, si quieres.

A Rukawa no pareció hacerle gracia la idea, pero volver a pie hubiera sido imposible.

El muchacho del Ryonan tiró las llaves de casa sobre el cenicero que había en la entrada.

—Mi padre ya no fuma, pero le gusta tener el cenicero como recuerdo.—El teléfono esta en la salita sobre la mesa de cristal.

—¿teléfono?—Preguntó Rukawa confundido.

—Sí, tendrás que llamar a tus padres, ¿no?

—No es necesario.—Respondió secamente.

—¿Como no va ha ser necesario? Les dará un ataque sino apareces por casa.

—Vivo solo.

La noticia pilló desprevenido a Sendoh.

—¡Vaya! Yo...

—¿Donde esta el sofá? —Preguntó el zorro del Sohoku con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho.

—Todavía podemos hacer algo más antes de ir a dormir, ¿no? Pensé que querrías darte una ducha y ver algo en la tele antes de acostarte... Aún no tiene porque terminar la cita.

Antes de que Rukawa pudiera protestar le tendió una toalla y un yukata azul de finas rayas azules (pijama japonés es parecido aun kimono, pero son para dormir. ^^ Súper Cómodos También los puedes compara con una batita.)—Tenemos un baño en el piso de arriba y otro aquí.—Le dijo guiándole hasta una puerta cerca de la entrada.—El estudio y la sala de visionado esta también en la primera planta. Si quieres algo de comer la cocina esta...

Sendoh se quedó un segundo perdido en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules. El poderoso y fiero zorro del Sohoku parecía algo perdido en aquella casa. A pesar de su rostro impasible que apenas dejaba ver lo que pensaba, en sus ojos veía incertidumbre y eso le hacia arrepentirse de aquel beso. ¿Por que no podía ser todo más sencillo?

—Si quieres después de ducharnos vemos algún partido o una película. Ah, Y no tienes que dormir en ningún sofá, tenemos cuatros de sobra.

Antes de subir las escaleras volvió a mirar a Rukawa. Agarrado a su yukata y a la toalla tenía un aspecto casi desvalido.

Rukawa dejó que el agua de la ducha cayera sobre su cara. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseó que todas sus preocupaciones se las llevara el agua. ¿Por que lo había besado? ¿Por que le había gustado? Ambos eran hombres. Eso se había dicho así mismo cada vez que había pensado en Sendoh de esa manera... pero aquel beso le había demostrado algo... algo que no quería que fuera verdad. El baloncesto era su vida, lo único que no le abandonaría nunca.

Abrió uno de los geles de ducha y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo hasta que sintió algo. Llevándose una mano hasta la cara aspiró profundamente. Ese era el olor de Sendoh, una mezcla entre mar y bosque, era el jabón que debía de usar siempre.

Notas finales:

Hola A todos!!  
Sé que tenía esta historia un poco abandonad, pero no significa que me olvidara de ella para nada. en principio me deprimió ver borrados varios de mis fics cuando se me estropeo un disco duro hace unos años y me daba rabia pensar en ello cada vez que intentaba actualizar. Sé que es tarde y que actualizo a cachitos, pero no quiero dejar la historia a medias. Puede que Slam Dunk no sea tan popular como antes, pero guardo gratos recuerdos de los fics de SenRu que leía y que espero poder seguir leyendo cuando tenga tiempo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. ;) Si pueden díganme que les pareció.  
Un fuerta abrazo.


End file.
